Bradley Burris
'Please, keep Oliver, my mother and Patrick safe!' - Burris at the gates of Newnham on 27th June 2004 after hearing of the prophecy. Professor Bradley Burris, MBE. Early Life (1974-1985) Bradley Burris was born on 27th July 1974 to Sally and a rapist father. He was put up for adoption the next day and grew up as Bradley Burris with Mother Burris and Father Burris. In 1985 he was accepted into Newnham Middle School. Newnham Years (1985-1992) 1985 was the first year that Geraldine McLeod was in charge of the Sorting and he struck a friendship with her for the rest of his life. He was sorted into Adkins. He was bullied by Patrick, Ronnie Norman, Tony Hurley and Jude Reynolds when he was young. He got the best grades in Design Technology, English and Maths in July 1992. Feud with Patrick, Tony, Ronnie and Jude (1993) In 1993, they all saw each other again and had a massive fist-fight. Patrick and Ronnie were hurt the most with Jude and Tony providing as back-up. After this, Bradley was seriously injured and staggered into a pub where he got drunk and was recruited by Lord Eknamizax and became a member of Eknamizax's Army. A Member of Eknamizax's Army (1993-2004) For eleven years, Bradley served his master, Lord Eknamizax. On 23rd October 1999, Bradley tracked down his biggest bully and swore for revenge. He realised Patrick was with his OWN MOTHER now. He met Sally and they had a chat until he repulsed her too much (he reminded her of her rapist). He stormed off, sad. In 2001, he was contacted by Sally to tell him he had a half-brother, Oliver. On 27th June 2004, while Lyle Campbell was interviewing Professor Reyes, he overheard a prophecy of a miracle child born exactly two years from now. He told Lord Eknamizax and Eknamizax recognised it to be the second child of Sally and Patrick. Bradley asked Eknamizax to spear the boy and go for the girl it could also be - Annie Duncan. When Eknamizax refused, Bradley went to Campbell and started working as a double-agent against Lord Eknamizax. He began to work as a triple-agent because Eknamizax wanted information on Campbell. His true loyalties, however, remained with Lyle Campbell. Years at Newnham (2004-2024) Bradley became Design Technology Professor at Newnham from 2004 to 2009. He was promoted to English Professor, Assistant Headmaster and Head of Adkins in 2009. In 2017, Ben Wilby came to Newnham School for the first time. In 2023, he was promoted by Lyle Campbell to Maths Professor. Around this point, Campbell asked Bradley to kill him, so Eknamizax would trust him completely. Bradley reluctantly agreed and killed Campbell on 27th June 2023, 19 years after he first heard the prophecy. He became Headmaster for the 2023-2024 school year and STILL pretended to be on Eknamizax's side. Death (2024) On 27th June 2024, 20 years after he first heard the prophecy, Bradley Burris was killed by Lord Eknamizax who wanted possession of the Silver Gun. Legacy After Eknamizax was defeated, Ben made a public statement explaining what Bradley Burris did and if it wasn't for his bravery, Eknamizax would still be here today. He told them how Campbell's death was planned between them and that he was a triple agent but on Campbell's side really. He was awarded an MBE posthumously by James Hardy in 2025. Ben called his son Lyle Bradley Wilby after Lyle Campbell and Bradley Burris.